voicesfandomcom-20200214-history
List of voice actors
This is a list of voice actors. The list of works are merely a summation as many voice actors work for many different projects that would be too numerous to list. A *Charles Adler (Buster Bunny and Roderick Rat on Tiny Toon Adventures; Ickis on Real Monsters; several characters including Ed and Beverly Bighead on Rocko's Modern Life, most of the characters on Cow and Chicken and I Am Weasel, Silverbolt on The Transformers and Starscream from the Transformers films) *Pamela Segall Adlon (Bobby Hill in King of the Hill, Milo Oblong from The Oblongs, Lucky in 101 Dalmatians: The Series, Rusty in Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot, Dewey in Quack Pack, Baloo in Jungle Cubs, Ashley Spinelli in Recess) *Joe Alaskey (current voice of Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Marvin the Martian, Sylvester and Tweety; Plucky Duck on Tiny Toon Adventures and Theo Barrymore in Monster Allergy) *Carlos Alazraqui (Rocko from Rocko's Modern Life, Denzel Crocker on The Fairly OddParents, Lazlo in Camp Lazlo, the Taco Bell chihuahua, Spyro in Spyro the Dragon, Jonothan Weed in Family Guy) *Sherry Alberoni She Plays (Alexandra Cabot) *Patrick Allen (Captain Star on TUGS) *Wayne Allwine (Mickey Mouse (1983-2009) *Tony Anselmo (the current voice of Donald Duck (1985-present) *Chris Anthony (narrator on Adventures in Odyssey as the voice of Chris. Voice of Barbie for 20+ years *Will Arnett (Surly in The Nut Job, The Nut Job 2: Nutty By Nature, The Missing Link in Monsters Vs Aliens and Batman from The LEGO Movie franchise) *Ed Asner (J. Jonah Jameson in Spider-Man (1990's version), Roland Daggett in Batman: The Animated Series, Sgt. Mike Gosgrove in Freakazoid!, Granny Goodness in Superman: The Animated Series and Justice League Unlimited, Edward Wuncler, Sr. in The Boondocks, Hudson in Gargoyles, and Carl Fredricksen in Up) *Harvey Atkin (voice of King Koopa in The Super Mario Bros. Super Show, The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, and Super Mario World) *James Avery (The voice of Shredder on Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles seasons 1-7. And also known as the voice of War Machine from Iron Man animated series) *Christopher Ayres (anime voice actor and director) *Greg Ayres (anime voice actor, roles include Chrono of Chrono Crusade, and Goku of Saiyuki) *Hank Azaria (Apu Nahasapeemapetilon, Moe Szyslak, Chief Clancy Wiggum, and many others on The Simpsons. Besides Simpsons, he did Bartok from Anastasia and Eddie Brock/Venom in Spider-Man: The Animated Series) B *Laura Bailey (anime voice actress, roles include Tohru Honda on Fruits Basket, Lust from Fullmetal Alchemist, Rayne of the Bloodrayne series and Kid Trunks on Dragon Ball Z) *Dee Bradley Baker (Numbuh Four from Codename: Kids Next Door, Appa & Momo on Avatar: The Last Airbender, Olmec from Legends of the Hidden Temple, Squillium from SpongeBob SquarePants, Bagheera from Jungle Cubs) *Nick Bakay (Salem the cat on Sabrina, the Teenage Witch and Sabrina: The Animated Series, Norbert from The Angry Beavers) *Long John Baldry (Dr. Robotnik in Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, Top Hat, Hercules and Stanley/Chooch in Salty's Lighthouse) *Kathleen Barr (Henri from Liberty's Kids, Wheezie from Dragon Tales Kevin and Marie Kanker from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy, Ocho and Aunt Chovie from Salty's Lighthouse, and many others) *Dante Basco (American Dragon: Jake Long, Prince Zuko on Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Emily Bauer (Voice of Dawn from the ongoing Pokemon series) *Kathryn Beaumont (Alice in Disney's Alice in Wonderland, Wendy Darling in Disney's Peter Pan) *Michael Bell (Plastic Man in The Plastic Man Comedy/Adventure Show, voice of various characters in The Smurfs - such as : Grouchy, Handy, and Lazy Smurf, Raziel in the Legacy of Kain video game series, in addition to Prowl, Scrapper, Swoop, and First Aid in Transformers, & Drew Pickles and Chazz Finster in Rugrats) *Bea Benaderet (Betty Rubble of The Flintstones, original voice of Granny, miscellaneous Hanna-Barbera and Looney Tunes voices) *Jeff Bennett (voice of Peter Puppy of Earthworm Jim, Raj and Sampson of Camp Lazlo, Clay of Xiaolin Showdown, Johnny Bravo, Prowl Ultra Magnus, and Soundwave on Transformers: Animated) *Jodi Benson (Ariel in The Little Mermaid, Thumbelina in Thumbelina (1994 film), Jane Doe and Patsy Smiles in Camp Lazlo, Barbie in Toy Story 2 and Toy Story 3, and various other animated character voices) *Greg Berg (voice of Fozzie and Scooter in Muppet Babies and various others) *Bob Bergen (the current voice of Porky Pig (1990- ) *Gregg Berger (Odie, Orson and others on Garfield & Friends, Hunter, Ripto and others in Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage! and Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly, Cornfed Pig from Duckman, and others. Grimlock, Long Haul, Sky Fire, TORQ III and Outback on Transformers. Spirit, Firefly, Rip Cord, and Cutter on G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero) *Mary Kay Bergman (Liane Cartman, Sharon Marsh, Sheila Broflovski, Mrs. McCormick, Wendy Testaburger, Principal Victoria, and others on South Park; Daphne Blake in numerous Scooby Doo direct-to-video films and others among others until her suicide in 1999) *Mel Blanc (The "man of a thousand voices", worked for every classic Hollywood animation studio, voiced most of the male Looney Tunes characters - including Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Yosemite Sam, Wile E. Coyote, Sylvester, Tweety, Pepe Le Pew, Marvin the Martian - and Woody Woodpecker, Barney Rubble of The Flintstones, and others) *Noel Blanc, Mel's son, who succeeded his father as voice actor for many of his characters. *Lucille Bliss (Anastasia on Cinderella (1950), Smurfette on The Smurfs, Crusader Rabbit, Ms. Bitters on Invader Zim) *Steven Blum (many roles in video games and English dubs of anime series. Most famous for his role as Spike Spiegel in Cowboy Bebop and as Marvel's Wolverine) *Alex Borstein (Lois Griffin and Tricia Takenawa on Family Guy) *Johnny Yong Bosch (anime voice actor, notable roles include Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach Vash the Stampede from Trigun, Renton Thurston of Eureka Seven Kiba from Wolf's Rain, Lelouch Lamperouge of Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion and Nero of Devil May Cry 4) *Tex Brashear (Charlie the Tuna, Sonny the Cuckoo Bird, Dirt Devil Vacuums, the Qantas Airlines koala and others) *Clancy Brown (Mr. Krabs on SpongeBob SquarePants, Gorrath on Megas XLR, Otto on Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!, and Lex Luthor on Superman: The Animated Series and Justice League Animated Series, Long Feng on Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Arthur Q. Bryan (Elmer Fudd) *John Burgmeier (voice of Kurama on Yu Yu Hakusho, Shigure Sohma on Fruits Basket, Tienshinhan in Dragonball, Dragonball Z, and Dragonball GT) *Scott Burns (voice of popular Nintendo character Bowser (2002- ) *Corey Burton (numerous projects for Disney and Cartoon Network; voices of Ludwig Von Drake, Deems Taylor from Fantasia, Dale, Whorm Loathsom & Ziro the Hutt from Star Wars: The Clone Wars) *Steve Burton (most notably Cloud Strife of Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children and all other appearances) *Bettina Bush (Rainbow Brite) *Daws Butler (Chilly Willy, Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Snagglepuss, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie, Elroy Jetson and others) C *Sebastian Cabot (actor) (Voice of Sir Ector from The Sword in the Stone, Bagheera from The Jungle Book, and the narrator of Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree, Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day, Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too' *Hamilton Camp (voice of Fenton Crackshell aka, Gizmoduck in Ducktales and Darkwing Duck, Greedy Smurf and Harmony Smurf in The Smurfs, Uncle Longbeak in Dink, the Little Dinosaur, Dr. Brandon Jones in The Incredible Hulk, Ayam Aghoul in ''Aladdin, Grand Dozer in Midnight Patrol: Adventures in the Dream Zone, Dracula in Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf, Manny and Mr. Microchips in Rockin' with Judy Jetson, Greensleeves in Twice Upon a Time) *Maria Canals (Shayera Hol/Hawkgirl in Justice League and Justice League Unlimited) *Richard Cansino (anime voice actor, known for his role as the voice of Rurouni Kenshin's Kenshin Himura) Steve Carell (Hammy from Over the Hedge, Ned McNodd from Horton Hears A Who! and Gru from Despicable Me franchise) *Len Carlson (Pappy in Rolie Polie Olie, Bert Raccoon in The Raccoons, Minimus P.U. in Atomic Betty, Narrator and Dan Rattle in Garbage Pail Kids (TV series), Ganon in The Legend of Zelda plus many others Jim Carrey (Horton from Horton Hears A Who!) *Terrence C. Carson (Kratos from the "God of War" series, Mace Windu from the Star Wars series and Touchstone from Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror) *Nancy Cartwright (Bart Simpson, Nelson Muntz, Ralph Wiggum and others on The Simpsons, Margo Sherman in The Critic, Mindy in "Animaniacs", Rufus in "Kim Possible", Todd Daring in "The Replacements") *Max Casella (Studd Puppy from The Adventures of Hyperman, Cro from Cro, Zini from Dinosaur (film), Tip from The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, and Daxter from the Jak and Daxter video game series) *Adriana Caselotti (Snow White in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Ted Cassidy (Frankenstein Jr. in Frankenstein Jr. and the Impossibles, Meteor Man in Birdman and the Galaxy Trio, Lurch in The Addams Family cartoon series, The Thing in The Fantastic Four, and the narrator (Plus the roars of The Hulk), in The Incredible Hulk live action television series). *Dan Castellaneta (Earthworm Jim in the Earthworm Jim TV series, Homer Simpson, Abraham Simpson, Barney Gumble, Krusty the Clown, Joe Quimby, Sideshow Mel and many others on The Simpsons, Earl in Cow and Chicken, Mittens in Eek The Cat) the Genie in Return of Jafar, Aladdin (TV series), and the Kingdom Hearts series) *Christine Cavanaugh (Gosalyn Mallard in Darkwing Duck, Babe, Oblina in Real Monsters, Bunnie Rabbot in Sonic the Hedgehog, original voices of Chuckie Finster in Rugrats and Dexter in Dexter's Laboratory; retired in 2001) *Lacey Chabert (Voice of Eliza Thornberry in The Wild Thornberries, original voice of Meg Griffin in Family Guy, Princess Elise from Sonic the Hedgehog and Gwen Stacy from The Spectacular Spiderman) *Gary Chalk (Television and bit part movie actor, voice of Optimus Primal in Beast Wars and Beast Machines, Optimus Prime in the Unicron Trilogy, Turbo and Slash in ReBoot, Grounder from Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, Guts Man from Mega Man, and Badrap in Extreme Dinosaurs) *Matt Chapman (most of the characters in Homestar Runner) *Daveigh Chase (Lilo in Lilo & Stitch and Chihiro in the English dub of Spirited Away) *Luci Christian (Asuna Kagurazaka in Negima, Ringo in Air Gear, Licorice in Orphan, and Ran Kotobuki in SuperGALS) *Greg Cipes (Beast Boy from Teen Titans, Chiro from Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!, Caleb from W.I.T.C.H. Teenage Kevin Levin of Ben 10: Alien Force) *Cam Clarke a.k.a Jimmy Flinders (Max Sterling and Lancer on Robotech, Liquid Snake in the Metal Gear Solid series, Leonardo of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Kratos Aurion in Tales of Symphonia and more) *Colleen Clinkenbeard (anime voice actor, most notably Riza Hawkeye and Rose in Fullmetal Alchemist and Monkey D. Luffy in One Piece) *Ian James Corlett (Goku on Dragon Ball Z, Ten Cents, Otis, Zip, Zebedee and Lord Stinker on Salty's Lighthouse, Odbald on Being Ian, Mr. Cramp on The Cramp Twins, Coconuts on Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, Bill and Cecil from Sitting Ducks, Hugh Test (Johnny's Dad) from Johnny Test, Mega Man, Metal Man, Snake Man from Mega Man, and many more.) *Gary Cole (Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law, several characters including Pawtucket Pat in Family Guy) *Townsend Coleman (Michaelangelo from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, The Tick, Gobo on the animated "Fraggle Rock" and many others) *Christopher Collins aka Chris Latta (Cobra Commander on G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero and Starscream on Transformers, original voices of Mr.Burns and Moe in two episodes of The Simpsons) *Bud Collyer (Voiced Clark Kent/Superman on radio in the 1940s, and in seventeen animated short films. He repeated the role from 1966-1970, in The New Adventures of Superman cartoon series. As of this writing, he's the only person who has voiced the character on all three forms of media : radio, movies, and television. *Pinto Colvig (Goofy, Bluto, Grumpy and Sleepy from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, and many more) *Harry Connick, Jr. (Narrator of My Dog Skip, Lil' Farley in The Happy Elf, and Dean McCoppin in The Iron Giant) *William Conrad (Voice of Matt Dillon in the radio version of Gunsmoke and other radio shows. Also narrated Rocky and Bullwinkle and many other animated and live-action shows.) *Kevin Conroy (Voice of Batman in the Batman: The Animated Series and other shows in the DC Animated Universe. Has played the role of Batman more than any other actor.) *Justin Cook (anime voice actor, most notably the voice of Yusuke Urameshi of Yu-Yu Hakusho) *Danny Cooksey (Montana Max on Tiny Toon Adventures, Dave the Barbarian, Jack Spicer on Xiaolin Showdown, various bit roles on Invader Zim) *Henry Corden (Voice of Fred Flintstone from 1977-2005). *Alyson Court (Rainbow Road, Timothy Goes to School, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Get Set for Life, The Silver Surfer, The Big Comfy Couch, X-Men, Beetlejuice, My Pet Monster, The New Archies, Ewoks) *Richard Ian Cox (InuYasha dub), voice of Quicksilver in "X-Men: Evolution", English dub of Burner Man in ((Megaman: NT Warrior Axxess)) *Wally Cox voice of Underdog *Scatman Crothers (the voice of Scat Cat in The Aristocats. He is also known as the voice of Hong Kong Phooey and the Autobot Jazz on The Transformers and The Transformers: The Movie .) *Peter Cullen (Optimus Prime and Ironhide from The Transformers and Coran and King Alfor from Voltron, Eeyore from The new Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, KARR from Knight Rider) *Brian Cummings (Stove from Beauty and the Beast (1991), Dimmy Finster from Snorks, announcer of the 1984 Let's Make a Deal revival) *Jim Cummings (Minsc from Baldur's Gate Series, Darkwing Duck, Ed in The Lion King, and many others; current voice of Taz Tasmanian Devil, Pete, Winnie the Pooh and Tigger from Winnie the Pooh) *Mairead Curran from Fashion Boutique and The Clockwork Man *Tim Curry (Captain Hook in Peter Pan and the Pirates, Hexxus in FernGully: The Last Rainforest, King Chicken in Duckman, and Nigel Thornberry in The Wild Thornberries) D *Elizabeth Daily, a.k.a. E.G. Daily, (Tommy Pickles in Rugrats, Buttercup in The Powerpuff Girls, Baby Mumble in Happy Feet, Rudy Taboody in Chalkzone, Louie in Quack Pack, and Bagheera from Jungle Cubs) *Tim Daly (Clark Kent/Superman, and Bizarro) in Superman: The Animated Series, (father) in Tonari no Totoro *Gabriel Damon - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time), Nemo (Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland) *Matt Damon (Cale Tucker in Titan A.E., Luke Trimble in The Majestic, Spirit in Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron, himself in Arthur (TV series), and Koichi in Ponyo) *William Daniels (KITT in Knight Rider) *Keith David (Dr. Facilier in The Princess and the Frog, Spawn in the Spawn animated series, Goliath in Gargoyles, The Arbiter in Halo 2 and Halo 3; also many documentaries, advertisements, and other animations) *Willem Dafoe (voice of Gill in Finding Nemo, the Green Goblin in the Spiderman Movie Game) *Dana Delany (Lois Lane from Superman: The Animated Series, and Andrea Beaumont from Batman: Mask of the Phantasm) *Jason Deline (Drago from the Bakugan Battle Brawlers franchise, and Benkei from Beyblade:Metal Fusion *Grey DeLisle (Many different characters, most notable as Mandy on The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Sam on Danny Phantom, Yumi on Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Vicky/Tootie on The Fairly Oddparents, Kimiko Tohomiko on Xiaolin Showdown, Princess Azula on Avatar: The Last Airbender current voice of Daphne Blake from Scooby Doo,, and Jacqueline Natla on Tomb Raider: Anniversary) *Dom Deluise (Fagin in Oliver and Company, Jeremy in The Secret of NIMH, Tiger in An American Tail and An American Tail: Fievel Goes West, and Itchy in All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Patrick Dempsey (Narrator of Mickey Mouse Works, Kenai in Brother Bear 2) *Judi Dench (Mrs. Calaway in Home on the Range) *Robert De Niro (Don Lino in Shark Tale and the King in Arthur and the Invisibles) *Bob Dermer (Sam Crenshaw from Today's Special, Grumpy Bear from The Care Bears (TV series), and Ralph Raccoon and Lady Baden-Baden from The Raccoons *Debi Derryberry (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Zatch Bell) *Jack DeSena (Sokka on Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Danny DeVito (Philoctetes/Phil from Hercules, Swackhammer from Space Jam, Grundle King from My Little Pony: The Movie, Emerson the Lobster from Father of the Pride, The Lorax, and Cab Driver from Little Spirit: Christmas in New York) *Jerry Dexter (Voiced young, heroic men in Hanna-Barbera cartoons of the 1960s, 1970s and 1980s) *Jessica DiCicco (Maggie on The Buzz on Maggie, Lexi Bunny on Loonatics Unleashed, Malina on Disney's The Emperor's New School, Erin from Cartoon Network's Miguzi ) *Vin Diesel (The Iron Giant, Richard B. Riddick on Escape From Butcher Bay) *John DiMaggio (Bender B. Rodriguez and numerous others on Futurama, Brother Blood from Teen Titans, Wakka and Kimahri in Final Fantasy X, Fu Dog on American Dragon: Jake Long, The Scotsman from the Samurai Jack series, and the main character Marcus Fenix in Gears of War) *Ben Diskin (the voice of Eddie Brock/Venom in the Spectacular Spiderman series.) *Aaron Dismuke (Alphonse Elric on Fullmetal Alchemist) *Walt Disney (creator and original voice of Mickey Mouse) *Paul Dobson (Naraku on Inuyasha, Big Stack on Salty's Lighthouse, Folken on Escaflowne, Happosai on Ranma 1/2, Ape on George of the Jungle) *Micky Dolenz (Skip on The Funky Phantom, and Arthur on The Tick, season 1 only) *Vincent D'Onofrio (Reprised role as the Bug in the 1998 Men in Black series after is role in the 1997 film) *Tate Donovan (Hercules in Disney's Hercules) *Michael Dorn (I.M. Weasel on Cow and Chicken and I Am Weasel, The Centurion Robots on Duck Dodgers) Coldstone on Gargoyles *D. C. Douglas (CBS promo voice, GEICO announcer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer as The Master, Xenosaga *Hal Douglas (many movie trailers and commercials, including the trailer for Seinfeld's Comedian) *Steve Downes (Voice of Master Chief in Halo, Halo 2, and Halo 3). *Minnie Driver (English dub of Lady Eboshi in Princess Mononoke, Jane Porter in Disney's Tarzan) *Brian Drummond (voice of Vegeta, Alan Schezar in Escaflowne, Renkotsu in Inuyasha, Garu on Pucca, Ryuk on Death Note) *Ryan Drummond (Official VA for SEGA's Sonic the Hedgehog games from 1999 to 2005 as Sonic the Hedgehog) *Michael Clarke Duncan (Benjamin King in Saints Row, Sam in Cats & Dogs, Tug in Brother Bear and Brother Bear 2, Atlas in God of War II, Commander Vachir in Kung Fu Panda, and Elder Marley in Delgo) E *Greg Eagles (Grim and Sperg from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Gray Fox from Metal Gear Solid (credited as George Byrd), Peter Stillman from Metal Gear Solid 2 and Garcian Smith from Killer7) *Geoff Edwards (the voice of James Farr's Xombie characters Dirge and XarGgothua Soldiers; also the movie promo voice of Canadian broadcasting network APTN) *Elwood Edwards ("You've got mail", "Welcome", "Goodbye", and other client status announcements in the AOL application suite) *Paul Eiding (Did many voices in his time, most of them include doing the voice of "Roy Campbell" in the"Metal Gear Solid" series, "Max Tennyson" in "Ben 10", and "Theseus" in "God of War II". These are some of the roles he's most famous for). *Zach Tyler Eisen (Aang on Avatar: The Last Airbender, Pablo on The Backyardigans) *Susan Eisenberg (Diana Prince/Wonder Woman on Justice League and Justice League Unlimited, Viper in Jackie Chan Adventures) *Mark Elliot (Voiceover work for many Disney productions, most notably trailers for virtually all Disney animated films) *John Erwin (He-Man/Prince Adam, Beast-Man, Webstor and Ram-Man in He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) *Mike Erwin (Jak in Jak II, Jak 3 and Jak X: Combat Racing; Speedy in Teen Titans) *Chris Evans (Casey Jones in TMNT (film), Stewart Stanton in Battle for Terra, and various characters in Robot Chicken) *Rupert Everett (Sloan Blackburn in The Wild Thornberrys Movie, Prince Charming in Shrek 2 and Shrek the Third, and Fox in The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe) F *Bill Fagerbakke (Steve Long on 3x3 Eyes, Patrick on SpongeBob SquarePants, Broadway in Disney's Gargoyles) *Dakota Fanning (Preschool Kim in Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time, Lilo in Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch, and Coraline in Coraline) *Bill Farmer (current voice of Goofy (1986-present) *Anna Faris (Brittany in Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel, Sam Sparks in Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (film)) *Wayne Federman ("Ham and cheese" sandwich - Florida Orange Juice, Cartoon Cartoon Fridays announcer, King of the Hill) *Keith Ferguson (Grizzly in X-Men Legends 2, Basch in Final Fantasy XII, Bloo in Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Stacy Ferguson (Sally Brown in Peanuts Television Specials and Series) *Alex Fernandez (Maester Seymour Guado in ''Final Fantasy X) *Peter Fernandez (most of the male characters from Speed Racer) *America Ferrera (Fawn in Tinker Bell (film), Astrid in How to Train Your Dragon (film)) *Tina Fey (Lisa in Ponyo, Roxanne Ritchi in Oobermind) *Ralph Fiennes (Rameses in The Prince of Egypt, Jesus Christ in The Miracle Maker, and Victor Quartermaine in Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit) *Maile Flanagan (voice of Naruto Uzumaki himself) *Charles Fleischer (voice of Roger Rabbit, Benny the Cab, Greasy and Psycho Weasel from Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Elf General from The Polar Express, Monumentus from Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, and Dweeb from We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Kate Fleming (All over Creation, Bel Canto, The Falls) *Jessie Flower (Toph on Avatar: The Last Airbender, Chaca on The Emperor's New School, Young Nita in Brother Bear 2, and Young Franny in Meet the Robinsons) *Quinton Flynn (Axel in Kingdom Hearts II, Reno in Final Fantasy Advent Children, Raiden in Metal Gear Solid 2 and Metal Gear Solid 4 and the upcoming voice of Carnage in the upcoming Spectacular Spiderman season 3) *June Foray (Granny, Jokey Smurf, Natasha Fatale, Rocket J. Squirrel, Witch Hazel, among others) *Clint Ford (Beet the Vandel Buster, YuYu Hakusho, Fruits Basket, Blue Gender, Lupin the 3rd, Dragon Ball Z) *Rebecca Forstadt (Best known as Minmei on Robotech, Mihoshi on Tenchi Muyo, Tima on Metropolis, Nunnally Lamperoue in Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion) *Michael J. Fox (Chance in Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey and Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco, Stuart Little in the Stuart Little film series, and Milo Thatch in Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Johnathan Frakes (David Xanatos in [[Gargoyles (TV series)|Disney's Gargoyles]]) *Stan Freberg (Chester the Terrier, Hubie, Junior Bear Tosh of the Goofy Gophers, Pete Puma, narrator on The Wuzzles) *Crispin Freeman (anime voice artist, roles include Amon of Witch Hunter Robin, Tsume of Wolf's Rain, Togusa of Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex, Alucard of Hellsing, Haji, or Hagi of "Blood+", Uchiha Itachi of "Naruto", and Holland of "Eureka 7") *Paul Frees (voiced several Disney attractions and Rankin-Bass films, as well as Boris Badenov on Rocky & Bullwinkle, Crusty from The Incredible Mr. Limpet, Ape on George of the Jungle, The Mouse from Goliath II) *Will Friedle (Terry McGinnis on Batman Beyond Justice League Unlimited and a single episode of Static Shock, Jaster Rogue in Rogue Galaxy, Ron Stoppable on Kim Possible ) *Dominic Frisby UK based. Characters in Roary the Racing Car. Documentaries include The Crystal Skull, Science Of Star Wars, The Girl Who Never Ate, Sex On The Job, Green Berets Under Fire, Valley Of The Wolves , A Tudor Feast At Christmas, Secret Life Of An Office Cleaner. Movie trailers include Lock Stock and Two Smoking Barrels'. Voice of many TV ads and promos for BBC, ITV, Ch 4, Ch5, National Geographic, Sky. G *Linda Gary (considered one of the premier animation voice-over artists of the 1970s through the 1990s, voiced many Hanna-Barbara, Filmation, and Disney cartoon series until her death in 1996) *Brad Garret (voiced Big Dog from ''2 Stupid Dogs, Dim in A Bug's Life, Bloat in Finding Nemo, Lobo and Bibbo on Superman: The Animated Series, The Easter Island Statue in Night at the Museum, Trypticon in Transformers and Gusteau in Ratatouille) *Mel Gibson (John Smith in Disney's Pocahontas and Rocky in Chicken Run) *Caitlin Glass (Winry Rockbell in Fullmetal Alchemist, Haruhi in Ouran High School Host Club, Nefertari Vivi in One Piece) *Whoopi Goldberg (Gaia in the first three seasons on Captain Planet and the Planeteers, Shenzi from The Lion King, Fantasy in The Pagemaster, & Darlin' in Everyone's Hero, ''Stretch in Toy Story 3) *Marvin Goldhar (Cedric Sneer from ''The Raccoons, Bonehead and Bronto Thunder from Dinosaucers, Squeaky Kleen / Ian Oliver from C.O.P.S., and more.) *John Goodman (Layton T. Montgomery from Bee Movie, James P. 'Sulley' Sullivan from Monsters, Inc., Pacha from The Emperor's New Groove and Kronk's New Groove, Larry the Lion from Father of the Pride, Frosty the Snowman from Frosty Returns, Baloo from The Jungle Book 2, Santa Claus from Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie, Rex from We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, and Eli "Big Daddy" La Bouff in The Princess and the Frog) *Gilbert Gottfried (Digit in the math-mystery cartoon Cyberchase on PBS, Iago in Disney's Aladdin, Mr. Mxyzptlk on Superman: The Animated Series, the AFLAC duck, Jerry the Bellybutton elf on The Ren and Stimpy Show) *Marty Grabstein (Courage The Cowardly Dog) *Topher Grace (Venom in Spider-Man 3 (video game) and Donnie from The Simpsons episode The Debarted) *David Graham (Dr. Beaker in Supercar, Professor Matic and Lieutenant Nighty in Fireball XL5, Gordon, Brains, Parker and Kyrano in Thunderbirds) *Lauren Graham (Mother Maggie in the Family Guy episode Road to Europe, Fran Lockwood in Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (film)) *Kelsey Grammer (Sideshow Bob from The Simpsons, Dr. Frankenollie in Runaway Brain, Stinky Pete in Toy Story 2, and Vladimir in Anastasia) *Tracy Grandstaff (Daria Morgendorffer on Daria and Beavis and Butt-head) *Tiffany Grant (Asuka on Neon Genesis Evangelion, Marta in Fullmetal Alchemist, Kome in Blue Seed, Altena in Noir, Kaorin in Azumanga Daioh) *Dan Green, voice of Yugi Moto and Yami Yugi in Yu-Gi-Oh!, Kyoshiro Mibu and Demon Eyes Kyo in Samurai Deeper Kyo, Treecko, Mewtwo, Lugia, Entei in Pokémon, Knuckles the Echidna in the English dub of Sonic X, Hudson Horstacio and King Roario from Viva Pinata, among other anime *Seth Green (Chris Griffin on Family Guy and many various voices on Robot Chicken) *Jason Griffith (Sonic the Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog on the English dub of Sonic X, and the Sonic games. Also voices Jet the Hawk in Sonic Riders. *Pocholo Gonzales Filipino Voice Artist. Voice of Toti and Hal-Lan on Dayo: Sa Mundo ng Elementalia Radio and TV Ads Voice Over, Voice Director and Dubber. *Barry Gordon (Donatello in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 series), Junior Wetworth on The Snorks, and commercials for Nesquik, as the voice of The Nesquik Bunny. *Illich Guardiola (various voice-acting roles in: Kino's Journey, Chrono Crusade, Excel Saga, Megazone 23, Super GALS!, Generator Gawl, Princess Nine, Sorcerous Stabber Orphen, Noir, BASToF Syndrome, live action movies, and more.) H *Gene Hackman (General Mandible in Antz, & voiceovers for Lowe's Home Improvement television ads) *Bill Hader (Soldier Sam in Doogal, Gazelle in Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs, Hansel in Hoodwinked 2: Hood vs. Evil, and Flint Lockwood in Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (film)) *Arsenio Hall (Winston Zeddemore on The Real Ghostbusters seasons 1-3) *Jennifer Hale (Popular voice actress in movies, animated shows and video games; voices in Metal Gear Solid, Cowboy Bebop: The Movie, Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic and others) *Mark Hamill (The Joker in Batman: The Animated Series, The Hobgoblin in "Spiderman: The Animated Series", Solomon Grundy (comics) and The Trickster from "Justice League", Firelord Ozai on Avatar: The Last Airbender, and Skeleton King on Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!, Metalocalypse, and Undergrowth in Danny Phantom) *Tom Hanks (Sheriff Woody in Pixar's Toy Story trilogy, himself in The Simpsons Movie, various historical figures in The National Parks: America's Best Idea, and various roles in The Polar Express (film)) *Jess Harnell (Wakko Warner in Animaniacs, Hunter in Road Rovers, Captain Hero in Drawn Together, Sewer Urchin and Human Bullet in The Tick, Spyro in Spyro: A Hero's Tail, Spyro: Shadow Legacy,Current voice of Crash Bandicoot, and he voiced the characters of Ironhide and Barricade (Transformers) in Michael Bay's Transformers.) *Jonathan Harris (Manny in A Bug's Life, Geri the Cleaner in Toy Story 2, Lucifer in Battlestar Galactica) *Phil Harris (Baloo in The Jungle Book (1967 film), Thomas O'Malley in The Aristocats, Little John in Robin Hood (1973 film), and Patou in Rock-A-Doodle) *Phil Hartman (various characters including Troy McClure, Lionel Hutz, and Lyle Lanley on The Simpsons) *Matthew Hawkins (Razenoid and Sabator in the Bakugan: Battle Brawlers franchise.) *Pamela Hayden (Milhouse Van Houten, Rod Flanders, Jimbo Jones, and others on The Simpsons) *David Hayter (Solid Snake in the Metal Gear Solid series of video games) *Kyle Hebert (Teen Gohan of Dragonball Z, Kiba Inuzuka of Naruto, Sosuke Aizen and Ganju Shiba of Bleach and many others) *Katherine Heigl (Andie the red squirrel of The Nut Job and The Nut Job 2: Nutty By Nature) *Sarah Heinke (the current voice of Strawberry Shortcake) *Phil Hendrie (multiple characters on The Phil Hendrie Show, multiple characters on King of the Hill and Futurama) *Dan Hennessey (Brave Heart Lion from The Care Bears (TV series), Genghis Rex and Plesio from Dinosaucers, George Raccoon from The Raccoons, Father Bear from Little Bear, Turbo Tu-Tone / Traylor Turbine Totallinski from C.O.P.S., King Gorneesh from Ewoks (TV series), and more). *Lance Henriksen well known for voicing Lockdown in Transformers Animated. *Jim Henson (Kermit the Frog and other characters on The Muppet Show, Ernie on Sesame Street) *Thom Adcox-Hernandez (voiced Felix the Cat in The Twisted Adventures of Felix the Cat and Lexington on Disney's Gargoyles) *Jennifer Love Hewitt (Medusa on Hercules: The Animated Series, herself on the Family Guy episode Stuck Together, Torn Apart, Madellaine in The Hunchback of Notre Dame II, Thumbelina in The Adventures of Tom Thumb and Thumbelina, and Princess Kyla in Delgo (film)) *Kate Higgins (anime voice actress, most notably Sakura Haruno in Naruto, Talho in Eureka Seven and C.C. in Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion) *Freddie Highmore (Arthur in Arthur and the Invisibles, Pantalaimon in The Golden Compass (film), Little Jack in A Fox's Tale, and Astro in Astro Boy (film)) *Jonah Hill (Tommy in Horton Hears a Who! (film), Andy Hamilton in The Simpsons, Snotlout in How to Train Your Dragon (film), and Titan in Oobermind) *Matt Hill (Kira from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, Bankotsu from InuYasha, Ed in Ed, Edd, n' Eddy, and others) *Aya Hirano (Haruhi Suzumiya from Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu *Dustin Hoffman (Mr. Bergstrom in The Simpsons episode Lisa's Substitute, Tucker in Racing Stripes, Benedict Arnold in Liberty's Kids, Shifu in Kung Fu Panda, and Roscuro in The Tale of Despereaux (film)) *Harlan Hogan (Promo voice for Disney, Culligan, PBS, Jim Beam and The Learning Channel. Septerra Core various voices, Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos thrall, Quebec various voices.) *Megan Hollingshead (Rangiku Matsumoto in Bleach, Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny in Pokèmon) *Sterling Holloway (The stork in Dumbo, original voice of the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland (1951 film), original voice of Kaa the snake from The Jungle Book (1967 film), Roquefort from The Aristocats, original voice of Winnie the Pooh) *William Hootkins (narrator of Discovery Channel's "Extreme Machines"; voice of Dingodile in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped; voice of Maximillian Roivas in Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem) *Richard Steven Horvitz (the voice of Invader Zim, Daggett on The Angry Beavers and Billy/Billy's Dad in The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, as well as the voice of Alpha 5 and Alpha 7 on Power Rangers and Raz in Psyconauts) *Earle Hyman (the voice of Panthro on ThunderCats.) *Bella Hudson (voices from Pokemon, Sonic X, and Sonic the Hedgehog games.) *John Hurt (voices of Pascal (Claudandus) from the English dub of Felidae, the Horned King from The Black Cauldron, Mr. Mole from Don Bluth's Thumbelina & Hazel from Watership Down) *Linda Hunt (One very famous role Linda Hunt is known for, is the role of Gaia and the Narrator in the God of War series). I *Eric Idle (Wreck-Gar in The Transformers: The Movie, Devon in Quest for Camelot, Merlin in Shrek the Third, and Spig in Delgo (film)) *Jason Isaacs (Zhao on Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Michael Ironside (Sam Fisher in the Splinter Cell games, Darkseid on Superman: The Animated Series) *George S. Irving (Heat Miser on The Year Without a Santa Claus and A Miser Brothers' Christmas, The Narrator and Tap Tap the Chiseler from Underdog, Running Board from Go Go Gophers, Geppetto from Pinocchio's Christmas, The Captain from Raggedy Ann and Andy) *Mako Iwamatsu (Aku on Samurai Jack, Iroh on Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Bret Iwan (the current voice of Mickey Mouse (2009-present) J *Hugh Jackman (Van Helsing in Van Helsing: The London Assignment, Roddy in Flushed Away, and Memphis in Happy Feet) *Samuel L. Jackson (Afro Samurai , Frozone in The Incredibles, Mace Windu in Star Wars: The Clone Wars, and Gin Rummy in "The Boondocks") *David Jason (voice of Dangermouse and Count Duckula) *Janyse Jaud (voice of Sarah and Lee Kanker on Ed, Edd n Eddy, Sophie and Sadie on Salty's Lighthouse) *Tony Jay (recognizable voice, such as Wraith on Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series, Frollo in the Disney movie The Hunchback of Notre Dame, the Elder God in the Legacy of Kain series, Shere Khan in The Jungle Book 2, Megabyte on ReBoot, Chairface Chippendale on The Tick, a narrator in Treasure Planet, and Spiderus in Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Kids) *Gregory Jbara (American Dad, Family Guy, Higglytown Heroes, Ripley's Believe It or Not, Rocket Power, others) *Bob Johnson (voiced mission briefings on Mission: Impossible) *Wes Johnson (series announcer on America's Most Wanted, Lucien, Sheogorath and others in The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Fawkes, Mr. Burke and Scribe Bigsley in Fallout 3, Additional Voices on Phineas and Ferb) *Willow Johnson (Kikyo in Inuyasha) *Angelina Jolie (Lola in Shark Tale, Master Tigress in Kung Fu Panda, and Grendel's Mother in Beowulf (2007 film)) *Cara Jones (voice of GPS car navigation systems worldwide, in addition to numerous games) *James Earl Jones (voice of Darth Vader in the Star Wars films, Mufasa in The Lion King, various television spots such as the CNN tagline "This is CNN", and others) *Stan Jones (voice of Riff Raff, Wordsworth, and the Milkman in Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats, Lex Luthor in Super Friends, Misfire, Pounce, Scourge, Weirdwolf, Zarak in The Transformers, Cadbury the Butler in Richie Rich, Doctor Octopus and Kingpin in ''Spider-Man'', McCallister in The Pebble and the Penguin) *Mike Judge (creator and voice of Beavis and Butt-head and Hank Hill on King of the Hill, Gerald Goode on The Goode Family among others) K *Tom Kane (Darwin the Chimpanzee from The Wild Thornberrys, Professor Utonium, Him, and Talking Dog from The Powerpuff Girls, Monkey Fist from Kim Possible, Mr. Herriman from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Yoda from Star Wars: Clone Wars, Lorenzo Suave from The X's, and Magneto in Wolverine and the X-Men) *Casey Kasem (Shaggy in the Scooby-Doo franchise, Robin in 1960s/1970s Batman cartoons, Alexander in Josie and the Pussycats and Josie and the Pussycats in Outer Space, and Mark in Battle of The Planets) *John Kassir (2nd voice of Buster Bunny on Tiny Toon Adventures; The Crypt Keeper on Tales from the Crypt) *David Kaufman (Danny Phantom (Daniel Fenton) in Danny Phantom, Jimmy Olsen in Superman: The Animated Series, the Kid Cuisine's Penguin mascot, and Ezekiel Zick in Monster Allergy) *David Kaye (Megatron in Beast Wars, Transformers Armada and Transformers Cybertron and Optimus Prime in Transformers Animated, Sesshomaru in Inuyasha) Soun Tendo in Ranma ½, & Clank in the Ratchet & Clank series) *Julie Kavner (Marge Simpson and others on The Simpsons) *Josh Keaton (voice of Hercules as a teenager, Spiderman in the Spectacular Spider-man series) *Tom Kenny (voice of SpongeBob SquarePants, Heffer, Mr. Smitty, Peaches and Really Really Big Man in Rocko's Modern Life, Raimundo Pedrosa, Hannibal Roy Bean, Grand Master Dashi, Vlad and others on Xiaolin Showdown, Gibson on Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!, Dog in CatDog, Narrator and The Mayor in The Powerpuff Girls Benjamin Bright in IGPX, Griff on Rave Master and many more. He was Starscream in Transformers Animated.) *Larry Kenney (voice of Lion-O from Thundercats) *Val Kilmer (Moses and God in The Prince of Egypt, Bogardus in Delgo, and KITT on Knight Rider) *Terry Klassen (Krillin and Guldo on Dragon Ball Z, Jingle on Hamtaro, Hachiemon on Inuyasha, Claude and Zak on Salty's Lighthouse) *Kevin Kline (Captain Phoebus in Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame and its sequel, Tulio in The Road to El Dorado, and Andre in The Tale of Despereaux (film)) *John Kricfalusi (original and modern voice of Ren Höek and Dr. Mr. Horse from Ren & Stimpy) *Regina King (Huey and Riley Freeman on The Boondocks) *Roy Kinnear *Eartha Kitt (Yzma in Disney's The Emperor's New Groove and spinoffs) *Ted Knight (Commissioner Gordon on The Batman/Superman Hour, The Narrator on Super Friends, and Carter Winston, a character featured on one episode of Star Trek: The Animated Series) *Wayne Knight (Demetrius in Disney's Hercules, Tantor in Disney's Tarzan, Al McWhiggin in Toy Story 2, and Mr. Blik on Catscratch) *Mila Kunis (Meg Griffin on Family Guy) L *Don LaFontaine (Movie trailers) Most noted for his signature phrase "In a world..." *Maurice LaMarche (Mortimer Mouse from various Disney films and shorts, Chief Quimby from Inspector Gadget, Egon Spengler from The Real Ghostbusters and Extreme Ghostbusters, The Brain from Animaniacs and Pinky and the Brain, various characters including Kif Krocker and Calculon on Futurama) *Phil LaMarr (John Stewart/Green Lantern on Justice League Unlimited, Static Shock, Samurai Jack, Vamp in Metal Gear Solid 2, Hermes Conrad on Futurama, Hector Con Carne in Grim and Evil and more) *David L. Lander (Smart Ass in Who Framed Roger Rabbit?), Horace Badun, (101 Dalmatians: The Series), Doc Boy in A Garfield Christmas and Milo De Venus in (Galaxy High School) *Nathan Lane (Timon from The Lion King, The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, and The Lion King 1 1/2, Snowbell from Stuart Little and Stuart Little 2, Spot AKA Scott Leadready II from Teacher's Pet, Preed from Titan A.E., and Hammegg from Astro Boy) *Lex Lang (Sagara Sanosuke in Rurouni Kenshin, currently Dr. Neo Cortex of the Crash Bandicoot series, and others.) *Reuben Langdon (voice of Dante in Devil May Cry 3, 4 and its animated series *Angela Lansbury (Mrs. Potts in Beauty and the Beast, Mommy Fortuna in The Last Unicorn, and Maria Feodorovna in Anastasia) *Denis Leary (voice of Francis from A Bug's Life and Diego from Ice Age, Ice Age: The Meltdown, and Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Amanda Winn Lee (anime voice actress, best known as Rei Ayanami in Neon Genesis Evangelion and others) *Christopher Lee (King Haggard from The Last Unicorn, Pastor Galwells in Tim Burton's Corpse Bride, Lucan D'Lere in Everquest II, Count Dooku in Star Wars: The Clone Wars and DiZ/Ansem the Wise of Kingdom Hearts II) *Wendee Lee (anime voice actor; known for voicing Faye Valentine on Cowboy Bebop, Haruhi Suzumiya in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, and Yoruichi Shihoin in Bleach) *John Leguizamo (Pirate Pig Captain from Dora the Explorer, Gune from Titan A.E., and Sid from Ice Age, Ice Age: The Meltdown, and Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Katie Leigh (Connie Kendall from Adventures in Odyssey Baby Rowlf in Jim Henson's Muppet Babies, Sheila the Thief in Dungeons and Dragons, Honker Muddlefoot in Darkwing Duck, Sunni Gummi on Gummi Bears, Alex from Totally Spies Miss Chatterbox, Miss Daredevil, and Miss Helpful on The Mr. Men Show) *Jenifer Lewis (Motown Turtle in Shark Tale, Flo in Cars, and Mama Odie in The Princess and the Frog) *Andrea Libman (Emmy from Dragon Tales, Lemony from Yakkity Yak, Sunshine from Salty's Lighthouse) *Jason Liebrecht (Alfons Hiedrich in Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shamballa, Train Heartnet of Black Cat, Syaoran of Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle) *Lucy Liu (Princess Mei in Mulan II, Master Viper in Kung Fu Panda, and Silvermist in Tinker Bell (film)) *Christopher Lloyd (Rasputin from Anastasia, the nefarious Hacker on Cyberchase) *Justin Long (Dwayne from Hair High, Senn from Battle for Terra, Alvin from Alvin and the Chipmunks and Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel, Humphrey from Alpha and Omega (film), and Lem from Planet 51) *George Lowe (Space Ghost from Space Ghost Coast to Coast and Brak's Dad from The Brak Show) *Yuri Lowenthal (Sasuke Uchiha in Naruto, Superboy in Legion of Superheroes Suzaku Kururugi in Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion Teenage Ben Tennyson in "Ben 10: Alien Force" Jinno of Afro Samurai) *Keye Luke (Charlie Chan in The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan, Zoltar in Battle of the Planets, and his lines were dubbed in for Kien Shih, who played the role of Mr. Han in the 1973 film, Enter the Dragon) *Carl Lumbly (J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter on Justice League, Justice League Unlimited and Static Shock) *Will Lyman (Documentaries, TV commercials, screen actor; most noted for work on PBS's "Frontline", Discovery Channel's "The Ultimate Guide", BMW commercials) *Paul Lynde (Mildew Wolf from The Cattanooga Cats, The Hooded Claw from The Perils of Penelope Pitstop, Templeton from Charlotte's Web) M *Bernie Mac (Uncle Jay in Sid the Science Kid, Mack in the King of the Hill episode "Racist Dawg," and Zuba in Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Rachael MacFarlane (sister of Seth MacFarlane and voice of Hayley Smith on American Dad, Mindy and Eris on The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Numbuh 362 in Codname: Kids Next Door and Various Characters on Family Guy) *Seth MacFarlane (Peter Griffin, Stewie Griffin, Brian Griffin, Glen Quagmire, Tom Tucker and others on Family Guy, Stan Smith on American Dad) *Steve Mackall (Marsupilami) *Patrick Macnee (Imperious Leader in Battlestar Galactica) *Tress MacNeille (various characters from The Simpsons, Tiny Toon Adventures, Animaniacs, Futurama, Daisy Duck in some appearances, anime dubs, second voice of Shenzi from The Lion King, the current voice of Betty Boop (1998-present) etc.) *John Mahoney (Whitmore in Atlantis: The Lost Empire, General Rogard in The Iron Giant, Papi in Kronk's New Groove, and Dr. Robert Terwilliger Sr. in The Simpsons episode "Funeral for a Fiend") *Matthew J. Munn (Boog and Doug in Open Season 3) *Matthew W. Taylor (Elliot, Deni, Ian, Reilly, Buddy, and other characters in Open Season, Open Season 2, and Open Season 3) *Matt Maiellaro (Err the Mooninite, Cybernetic Ghost of Christmas Past from the Future in Aqua Teen Hunger Force) *Melissa Sturm (Ursa and Giselle in Open Season 3) *Dave Mallow (various characters in over 100 anime) *Howie Mandel (Animal, Bunsen Honeydew, and Skeeter in Muppet Babies, Gizmo in Gremlins and Gremlins 2: The New Batch, and Bobby in Bobby's World) *Danny Mann (Hector and the Fish Market Proprietor in Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats, Gorgious in Space Goofs, Chester in Camp Candy, J. Gander Hooter in Darkwing Duck, the Creep in Galaxy High, Punkster and Putter in Popples (TV series), Ferdinand in Babe and Babe: Pig in the City, Kaltag in Balto, Percy in Pocahontas, Mozo in Thumbelina, Sir Rigatoni and LacMac in Rayman: The Animated Series, Ninja Cat in Cats and Dogs, Ebenezer Von Clutch in Crash Tag Team Racing, Robo Dog and Spy Car in Looney Tunes: Back in Action, Serge in Open Season, Dino and Zoo Penguin in Happy Feet) *Kenneth Mars (King Triton in Disney's The Little Mermaid and Square Enix's Kingdom Hearts, and as Grandpa in the Land Before Time movies from the second film onward) *Jason Marsden (Tino on The Weekenders, Haku in the dub of Spirited Away, Danger Duck on Loonatics Unleashed, Gear on Static Shock and Chase Young on Xiaolin Showdown among others) *Gary Martin (Zordrak from The Dreamstone, The Epideme Virus from Red Dwarf, Jakamoko from Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto!) *Charles Martinet (Voice of the popular Nintendo characters Mario, Luigi, Wario and Waluigi) *Giusy di Martino Italian voice actress who has worked in the Italian versions of anime *Tim Matheson (Jonny Quest, Jace from Space Ghost and Dino Boy, Young Samson and other 1960s characters as "Tim Mathieson") *Abbey McBride (Ling-Ling from Drawn Together) *Chuck McCann (Leatherneck on G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero, The Thing on The Fantastic Four, and Duckworth on Ducktales) *Jesse McCartney (Roxas from Kingdom Hearts II, Theodore from Alvin and the Chipmunks, Jojo from Horton Hears a Who, and Terrence from Tinker Bell (film)) *Kevin McDonald (Almighty Tallest Purple on Invader ZIM, Agent Pleakley on Lilo & Stitch and its spin-offs) *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (Anime voice actress, most known for her role as Kusanagi Motoko from Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex) *Terry McGovern (Launchpad McQuack from Ducktales and Darkwing Duck) *Ewan McGregor (The narrator of Faster (film), Rodney Copperbottom in Robots (film), Valiant in Valiant (2005 film), and Chris in Jackboots on Whitehall) *Matt McKenzie (Known as doing the voice of Auron in Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2 along with Kingdom Hearts II). *Scott McNeil (Multiple characters on series such as Beast Wars, Dragon Ball Z, Koga in InuYasha, Zorran and Zug in Salty's Lighthouse, Gundam Wing, Hohenheim of Light in "Fullmetal Alchemist" among others) *Ian McShane (Captain Hook in Shrek 2 and Shrek the Third, Ragnar Sturlusson in The Golden Compass (film), Tai Lung in Kung Fu Panda, and Mr. Bobinski in Coraline (film)) *Michael McShane (Tuck and Rool in A Bug's Life, Charles from Castle in the Sky, The Revolting Slob from Crashbox, Cid from Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2, Rumpelstiltskin from Happily N'Ever After, Jim Bidderman from Holly Hobbie and Friends: Christmas Wishes, Assad from Kaena: The Prophecy, Hymo from Thru the Moebius Strip, Hands from Treasure Planet, and Left Hand from Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust) *Carey Means (Frylock in Aqua Teen Hunger Force) *Allan Melvin (Magilla Gorilla and Bluto) *Scott Menville (Ma-Ti on Captain Planet and the Planeteers, Robin on Teen Titans, Lloyd Irving in Tales of Symphonia, Kevin French in Mission Hill) *Jack Mercer (Popeye, J. Wellington Wimpy, Felix the Cat) *Paul Mercier (This man is konwn for doing Leon's voice in Resident Evil 4). *Andy Merrill (Oglethorpe the Plutonian in Aqua Teen Hunger Force) *Don Messick (Scooby Doo and Scrappy-Doo, Astro from The Jetsons, Boo-Boo Bear and Ranger John Francis Smith from Yogi Bear, Papa Smurf, Dr. Benton Quest, Hamton J. Pig from Tiny Toon Adventures, Muttley, Ratchet in The Transformers and more) * Vic Mignogna (anime voice actor, most notably Broly on Dragonball Z, Edward Elric on Fullmetal Alchemist, Phantom Dark of D.N.Angel, Tamaki of Ouran High School Host Club, Fay D. Flourite of Tsubasa: Resevoir Chronicle and Ikkaku Madarame of Bleach) *Lara Jill Miller (Hikari Kamiya on seasons 1 and 2 of Digimon, the titluar character in The Life and Times of Juniper Lee, a young Clifford in Clifford's Puppy Days and others) *Candi Milo (New voice of Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory since 2001, Maya Santos of Maya & Miguel, Astro and Kennedy in the English dub of the 2003 Astro Boy cartoon, Coco and Madame Foster of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Irma of W.I.T.C.H., Zadavia on Loonatics Unleashed) *Allison Moore (DeeDee from Dexter's Lab) *Mandy Moore (Girl Bear Cub in Dr. Dolittle 2, Aerith Gainsborough in Kingdom Hearts, Sandy in Racing Stripes, Nita in Brother Bear 2, and Rapunzel in Rapunzel (film)) *Rick Moranis (The Toy Taker and Mr. Cuddles the Teddy Bear in Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and the Island of Misfit Toys, Rutt in Brother Bear and Brother Bear 2) *Heather Morris (Heather in the Silent Hill series of video games) *Mike Nawrocki (Larry the Cucumber, Jerry Gourd, Peach, Scallion #2, Jean-Claude Pea, Li'l Pea from VeggieTales) *Mike Sage (Scallion #3 from VeggieTales) *Howard Morris (Beetle Bailey and General Halftrack on Beetle Bailey, Jughead and Pops, from The Archie Show Wade Duck in Garfield and Friends, Phelm in Cow and Chicken) *Don Morrow (Shell Answer Man, Ford Trucks) *Kirby Morrow (Miroku in Inuyasha, Trowa Barton in Gundam Wing, Zorran and Zug in Salty's Lighthouse, Van in Escaflowne) *Annie Mumolo (Jimmy and Natalie on Ape Escape, Kylie on Maya & Miguel, Bill on Curious George, Ben on Ben & Izzy) *Brittany Murphy (Nelly in Good Boy!, Gloria in Happy Feet, Colleen in Futurama: The Beast with a Billion Backs, Tank the 8th grader in Pepper Ann, and Luanne Platter, young Joseph Gribble, and various other characters in King of the Hill) *Eddie Murphy (Mushu in Mulan, Donkey in the Shrek films) *Kevin Murphy (Tom Servo on Mystery Science Theater 3000) *Brian Doyle-Murray (The Flying Dutchman on Spongebob Squarepants, Coach Gills on My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Captain K'Nuckles on The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, Chauncey Pesky on The Buzz on Maggie) *Lorenzo Music (Garfield, Peter Venkman on The Real Ghostbusters seasons 1-3, and Carlton, the never-seen doorman on the live-action TV sitcom Rhoda) *José Antonio Macías: He is the Mexican voice of James in Pokémon Crash in Ice Age 2 N *Ming-Na (Disney's Mulan, Aki Ross in Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within, and Detective Ellen Yin in The Batman) *Charles Napier (Zed on Men in Black: The Series, Various Roles on The Simpsons, Sherrif on Squidbillies) *Clarence Nash (the original voice of Donald Duck) *Simon Nash (Ten Cents on TUGS) *Noah Nelson (voice of Tohru from Jackie Chan Adventures and Blackout from Transformers: The Game) *George Newbern (Clark Kent/Superman in Justice League, Justice League Unlimited, Sephiroth on Final Fantasy VII Advent Children. *Leonard Nimoy (Spock in Star Trek: The Animated Series, Mr. Moundshroud in The Halloween Tree, Galvatron in The Transformers: The Movie, Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde in The Pagemaster, and King Kashekim Nedakh in Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Daran Norris (Vincent Volaju in Cowboy Bebop: The Movie, Cosmo, Jorgen von Strangle and Timmy's Dad from The Fairly OddParents, Spottswoode in Team America: World Police) O *Gary Oldman (Sir Ruber in Quest for Camelot, Sgt. Jack Barnes in Medal of Honor: Allied Assault Spearhead, Rasputin "Rocky" Kuznetskov and Agent Masterson in True Crime: Streets of LA, Ignitus in The Legend of Spyro, Sgt. Reznov in Call of Duty: World at War, General Grawl in Planet 51, and Bob Cratchit, Jacob Marley, and Tiny Tim in A Christmas Carol (2009 film)) *Lisa Ortiz (Many female characters in Pokemon and Amy Rose from Sonic X and the Sonic the Hedgehog game series and rumored to be the voice of Gwen Stacy in the upcoming third season of the Spectacular Spiderman) *Colleen O'Shaughnessey (Sora Takenouchi in Digimon seasons 1 and 2, Jazz Fenton in Danny Phantom, Ino Yamanaka and Konohamaru in Naruto) *Haley Joel Osment (Sora on the Kingdom Hearts game series, Takeshi Jin on IGPX) *Ikue Otani (Pikachu and Pichu on the Pokémon anime and the Super Smash Bros. series of games) *Stephen Ouimette (Pompadour from Babar (TV series), Beetlejuice from Beetlejuice (TV series), The Ferocious Beast from Maggie and the Ferocious Beast, Prince Charming (Chuck) from Tales from the Cryptkeeper, Baron Rotweiler, Mad Dog, and Mayor Kickbark from Dog City, Angel / Warren Worthington III, Bender, and Cameron Hodge from X-Men (TV series)) *Michael Overby (radio commercial voiceover personality, numerous characters) *Gary Owens (legendary radio personality and announcer, also voiced Roger Ramjet and Space Ghost, Powdered Toast Man in Ren and Stimpy) *Frank Oz (Yoda from Star Wars (movies only) and many characters on The Muppet Show and Sesame Street) P *Amy Palant (Miles "Tails" Prower from SEGA's Sonic the Hedgehog video game series, from 2006-current day *Hayden Panettiere (Princess Dot from A Bug's Life, Suri from Dinosaur, and Kairi from the Kingdom Heart Series) *Phil Vischer (Bob the Tomato, Jimmy Gourd, Phillipe Pea, Cedric, Archibald Asparagus, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, Frankencelery, Cockney Pea #2, Goliath the Giant Pickle, Mr. Twisty (King Twistomer) from VeggieTales) *Trey Parker (Stan Marsh, Eric Cartman and many others on South Park Gary Johnston, Kim Jong Ill and others in Team America World Police) *Chris Patton Most notably known for Sousuke Sagara in Full Metal Panic and Greed in Fullmetal Alchemist. Other credits include Sasame in Pretear, Fakir in Princess Tutu and Ayato in RahXephon. *Rob Paulsen (Raphael from the 1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Antoine D'Coolette from the 1993 Sonic the Hedgehog, Yakko from Animaniacs, Pinky from Pinky and the Brain, Mighty Max,The Happy Elf, Rev Runner from Loonatics Unleashed, Toodles from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Gordon from Catscratch Gray Fox in Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes) *Khary Payton (Cyborg from Teen Titans) *Paul St. Peter (He is mainly known for doing the voice of Xemnas from the Kingdom Hearts series). *Ron Perlman (Clayface from Batman: The Animated Series, Slade on Teen Titans, Hellboy, Justice in Afro Samurai, and Mr. Lancer in Danny Phantom) *Dave Pettitt (Numerous characters in the Gundam, Dragon Ball, and Zoids franchises, several other anime and game related roles, Benjamin in Benjamin Blümchen TV Series, Tormak in the Lego franchise Legends of Chima plus many more. ) *Michelle Pfeiffer (Tzipporah in The Prince of Egypt and Eris in Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) *Brad Pitt (Sinbad in Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, Patch in the King of the Hill episode Patch Boomhauer, and Metro Man in Oobermind) *Tara Platt (often plays strong female roles; Temari on Naruto, Fermi on Zoids, Reina on Rave Master, Tokiko on Busou Renkin) *Alice Playten (the current voice of Felix the Cat 1991- ) *Jack Plotnick (Xandir on Drawn Together) *Christopher Plummer (Henri from An American Tail, the Narrator from The World of David the Gnome, Metamorphis from Light Years, The Narrator from Madeline, The Duke from Rock-A-Doodle, Charles F. Muntz from Up, and 1 from 9) *Mike Pollock (Dr. Eggman on the English dub of Sonic X, and the Sonic games, The Narrator of the Pokemon series, Langston Lickatoad from Viva Pinata, Heptadd from Chaotic, Bigoriki from GoGoRiki, The Professor from Huntik: Secrets & Seekers and more) *Shaun Prendergast (Sunshine and Zak on TUGS) *Vincent Price (Ratigan in The Great Mouse Detective, Zigzag in The Thief and the Cobbler) *Derek Stephen Prince (usually plays many roles where he is either a geek or he plays a genius. In the world of anime, he has played these roles:Keitaro Urashima in Love Hina, Ken Ichijouji in Digimon, Shino Aburame in Naruto, Uryū Ishida in Bleach and Phantom in MÄR: Märchen Awakens Romance) *Freddie Prinze, Jr. (Pi in Shark Bait, Rick in Happily N'Ever After, and Delgo in Delgo (film)) Q *Dennis Quaid (Roven in Battle for Terra, Grandpa Redbeard in Spongebob Squarepants) *Mae Questel (Betty Boop, Olive Oyl, Little Lulu, Little Audrey, and many others) *Dionne Quan (Kimi Finster from Rugrats and All Grown Up) R *Monica Rial (anime voice actor, most notably Lyra/Dante of Fullmetal Alchemist and Princess Sakura in Tsubasa: Resevoir Chronicle) *John Ritter (Peter Dickenson in The Flight of Dragons, Clifford in Clifford the Big Red Dog, and Eugene Grandy in King of The Hill) *Michelle Ruff (Often plays strong female deuteragonists, likely best-known as Rukia Kuchiki from Bleach, Yoko Littner from Gurren Lagaan, and Rita Mordio from Tales of Vesperia) *Jan Rabson ("Wall-e", "Up", "Cars", "Shrek II", "Slim Pig" - horse, "PLaymobil Movie" - VooDoo Daddy & Parrot, "Yummiland" - Mayor, "Curious George") *Douglas Rain (HAL 9000 the computer in 2001: A Space Odyssey and 2010: Odyssey Two) *Geoff Ramsey ( and in Red vs. Blue; The Omnipotent Voice, simultaneously with Gustavo Sorola, in The Strangerhood) *Joe Ranft *David Gasman (Rayman in Rayman series, Code Lyoko, Beyond Good & Evil) *David Rasner (most recently Lewis and Okamura of Blood+) *John Ratzenberger (Pixar's "Good luck charm", voices characters in every Pixar feature) *Thurl Ravenscroft (Tony the Tiger in television commercials for Frosted Flakes cereal; singing voice in many works, including How the Grinch Stole Christmas! and The Jungle Book) *Alan Reed (Voice of Fred Flintstone from 1960-1977) *Kevin Michael Richardson (Captain Gantu in Disney's Lilo and Stitch and its spinoffs, Sarevok in Baldur's Gate, The Joker in The Batman, Trigon the Terrible in Teen Titans, Goro in Mortal Kombat, Jolee Bindo from Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, Antauri in Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!, Tech E. Coyote and Slam Tasmanian on Loonatics Unleashed, Crunch Bandicoot in the Crash Bandicoot games, Tartarus in Halo 2 and many more characters in cartoons, movies and videogames) *Sam Riegal (Sometimes is credited as Sam Regal and is known for doing the voice of Allegretto in Eternal Sonata along with many other voices in video games and anime). *Chuck Riley (Disc jockey, movie trailers, commercials, promos, CBS TV) *Mike Road (Race Bannon on Jonny Quest, Zandor in Herculoids, many more) *Chris Rock (Osmosis Jones in Osmosis Jones, Rodney the guinea pig in Dr. Dolittle (film), Mooseblood the mosquito in Bee Movie, and Marty the Zebra in Madagascar & Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa). *Seth Rogen (Ship Captain in Shrek the Third, Hogsqueal in The Spiderwick Chronicles (film), Morton in Horton Hears a Who! (film), Master Mantis in Kung Fu Panda, B.O.B in Monsters vs. Aliens, himself in the Family Guy episodes Family Gay and FOX-y Lady, Paul in Paul (film), and Lyle McCarthy in The Simpsons episode Homer the Whopper) *Christy Carlson Romano (Yuffie Kisaragi on Final Fantasy VII Advent Children, voice of Kim Possible) *Ray Romano (Manfred from Ice Age, Ice Age: The Meltdown, and Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Mickey Rooney (Santa Claus from Santa Claus Is Comin' To Town, The Year Without a Santa Claus, Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July, and A Miser Brothers' Christmas, Tod from The Fox and the Hound, Flip from Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland, Talbut from Kleo the Misfit Unicorn, Sparky from Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Stephen Root (Bill Dauterive and Buck Strickland on King of the Hill, Chode from Tripping the Rift) *Tony Rosato (Dharak from the Bakugan: Battle Brawlers franchise, and Luigi from the Super Mario World cartoon.) *Roger Rose (Brian Pinhead and 4-Legged Man in The Tick, former VH1 VJ) *Michael Rosenbaum (Wally West/The Flash on Justice League, Justice League Unlimited, and Static Shock, Kid Flash in Teen Titans.) *Neil Ross (voice of Colonel Volgin in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Murai in Ninja Gaiden, and many characters on American cartoons) *Paul Rugg (Freakazoid!, The Dark Lord Chuckles The Silly Piggy on Dave the Barbarian, various characters in Animaniacs, Nostradamus in Hysteria!) *Stephen Russell (protagonist Garrett in the Thief series; XERXES in System Shock 2; Freedom Force series; Noëlle, 2007 independent film; Chatham, 2008 romantic comedy). *Mark Ryan (The true voice of Jetfire from Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen) *Will Ryan (Willie the Giant in various Disney shorts, Grubby in the Teddy Ruxpin book-and-tapes and TV series, also voices Officer Harlow Doyle and Officer O'Ryan in the Adventures in Odyssey radio show) *Donna Reed (Voice of NBC affiliates; Munich Olympics Documentary; URU-Ages Beyond Myst) (Ubisoft) *Quinton Flynn (voice of Axel from the Kingdom Hearts series, Raiden from Metal Gear Solid series, and many other video game and cartoon roles.) S *Jon St. John (Voiced Duke Nukem of the Duke Nukem 3D video-game series, drill sergeant Dwight T. Barnes as well as various other marines in Half-Life: Opposing Force, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Simon and Archibald in Runaway 2) *Christopher Sabat (Kazuma Kuwabara in Yu-Yu Hakusho, Vegeta and Piccolo in the English version of Dragon Ball Z, Alex Louis Armstrong of Fullmetal Alchemist, Roronoa Zoro in One Piece and Kurogane of Tsubasa: Resevoir Chronicle) *Ernie Sabella (Voices Pumbaa of the Lion King trilogy and Kingdom Hearts) *Katey Sagal (Turanga Leela on Futurama) *Peter Sallis (the voice of Wallace in every Wallace and Gromit film) *Andy Samberg (Ham III in Space Chimps, Brent in Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (film)) *Chris Sanders (Stitch in Disney's Lilo & Stitch and spinoffs and Kingdom Hearts II) *Susan Sarandon (Miss Spider from James and the Giant Peach, Mrs. Clark from Our Friend, Martin, Coco LaBouche in Rugrats in Paris: The Movie, Ivy in Cats & Dogs, Narrator in Goodnight Moon, and Queen Narissa in Enchanted) *Lia Sargent (Most notable for her role as Shion Uzuki in the Xenosaga series. She has also voiced Eirote Borchard in Scrapped Princess and many other notable roles in anime and video games) *Seann William Scott (Jack Mower in Nox (video game), Crash in Ice Age: The Meltdown and Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs, and Skiff in Planet 51) *Tom Selleck (AT&T 90s commercials, Florida Orange Juice) *William Shatner (James T. Kirk in Star Trek: The Animated Series and in Star Trek video games, Mayor Phlegmming in Osmosis Jones, Ozzie in Over The Hedge, and Jason of the Argonauts on an episode of Disney's Hercules.) *Dick Shawn (Snow Miser from The Year Without a Santa Claus) *Wallace Shawn (Rex the Green Dinosaur from Pixar's Toy Story trilogy, Gilbert Hupf from The Incredibles) *Martin Short (Stubbs the Clown from We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, Hubie from The Pebble and the Penguin, Huy from The Prince of Egypt, Ed Grimley and Emil Gustav from The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley, Ooblar from Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Lars from 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure, B.E.N. from Treasure Planet, Preminger from Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper, Thimbletack from The Spiderwick Chronicles (film), Stefano in Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted, and the Woodsman from Hoodwinked 2: Hood vs. Evil) *Mike Schatz (Emory the Plutonian in Aqua Teen Hunger Force) *Sean Schemmel (Adult Goku on the English dubs of all 3 Dragon Ball series, Scar on Wulin Warriors, Black Doom in Shadow the Hedgehog and numerous recurring voices in Pokémon) *Charlie Schlatter (Raikov in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Ace Bunny on Loonatics Unleashed, Tommy on Pet Alien) *David Schwimmer (Melman the Giraffe from Madagascar and Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Harry Shearer (Charles Montgomery Burns, Ned Flanders, Principal Skinner, and others on The Simpsons) *Stephanie Sheh (Eureka of Eureka Seven, Hinata Hyuga in Naruto, Orihime Inoue in Bleach) *Blake Shepard (anime voice actor, known for Akito/Agito in Air Gear and Allen Ridgely in Xenosaga: The Animation) *Kelly Sheridan (voice of Barbie in the Barbie CGI movies, Sango in the English dub of Inuyasha, Hitomi Kanzaki in the English dub of Escaflowne), Raya in the New Adventures Of Kimba The White Lion(which was the American name of the Jungle Emperor (1989 Series) *Rosearik Rikki Simons (the voice of GIR from Invader Zim) *Michael Sinterniklaas (Dean Venture in The Venture Bros., Leonardo in 2003 TMNT series) *Ashton Smith (Narrator, most noted for work on National Geographic Channel's Seconds From Disaster) *Hal Smith (Worked extensively with Walt Disney and Hanna-Barbera) *Jada Pinkett Smith (Gloria the Hippo from Madagascar and Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, and Toki from Princess Mononoke) *Kurtwood Smith (Agent Bennett from Batman Beyond, General Galapagos from The Terrible Thunderlizards, Mr. Gaiser from Fillmore!, Prosecutor from Justice League, Truant Officer P.J. Fabian from Shorty McShorts' Shorts, Robert "Bob" Johnson from Squirrel Boy, and Kanjar Ro from Green Lantern: First Flight) *Will Smith (Oscar from Shark Tale) *Yeardley Smith (Lisa Simpson and others on The Simpsons) *Brittany Snow (Namine in Kingdom Hearts II and Shizuku Tsukishima in the English dub of Whisper of the Heart) *Dana Snyder (Master Shake in Aqua Teen Hunger Force, Granny Cuyler in Squidbillies) *Andre Sogluinzzu (the voice of Arclight from Wolverine and the X-Men) *David Sobolov (Arbiter in Halo Wars and Lt. Vasquez in Call of Duty 4) *Kath Soucie (Phil and Lil from Rugrats and All Grown Up, Fifi LaFume and Lil Sneezer from Tiny Toon Adventures, Princess Sally Acorn in the Sonic the Hedgehog cartoon, Mom in Dexter's Laboratory, Lola Bunny in Space Jam, among others) *Olan Soule (Best known as the voice of Batman, which included: The New Scooby-Doo Movies, Super Friends, The All-New Super Friends Hour, Challenge of the Super Friends, and The World's Greatest Super Friends) *Kevin Spacey (Hopper in A Bug's Life) *Timothy Spall (Nick in Chicken Run, Barry Mickelthwaite in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Nathaniel in Enchanted (film), and Winston Churchill in Jackboots on Whitehall) *Spike Spencer (Shinji Ikari in Neon Genesis Evangelion, Hanatarō Yamada from Bleach, Papillon of Buso Renkin other anime roles) *Sam Spiegel (French born, commercials, corporates, video games, cartoons & movies) *Steve Staley (Neji Hyuga in Naruto, Tōshirō Hitsugaya in Bleach and Kadaj in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Koji Minamoto in Digimon Frontier) *Arnold Stang (title character on Top Cat) *John Stephenson (Mr. Slate in The Flinstones, Bakarr and Fariik in The Banana Splits Adventure Hour, the current voice of Doggy Daddy in Yogi's Gang, Jack Bennett / Bionic-1 and Klunk from Bionic Six, Commander and Hairy Scary from Casper and the Angels, Sheriff Bagley from Clue Club, Major Synapse from Darkwing Duck, Ganthet from Duck Dodgers, Hugo from The Funky Phantom, Captain Snerdly from Galaxy Goof-Ups, Beef Bonk from Galaxy High School, Eustace P. Peevly from Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch!, Mr. Finkerton from Inch High Private Eye) *Patrick Stewart (Adventure in The Pagemaster, The Great Prince in Bambi II, Avery Bullock in American Dad!, The Raven in The Snow Queen, and Seti I in The Prince of Egypt) *David Ogden Stiers (Cogsworth from Beauty and the Beast, Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas, and Belle's Magical World, Governor Ratcliffe from Pocahontas and Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World, The Archdeacon from The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Fenton Q. Harcourt from Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Jumba Jookiba from Lilo & Stitch, Stitch! The Movie, Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch, and Leroy & Stitch, Nicky Flippers from Hoodwinked! and Hoodwinked 2: Hood vs. Evil, and many more) *Ben Stiller (Alex the Lion from Madagascar and Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, Thomas Jefferson from Liberty's Kids, Rich from King of the Hill, and Garth Motherloving from The Simpsons) *Jerry Stiller (Uncle Max from The Lion King 1 1/2 and Pretty Boy from Teacher's Pet) *John Stocker (Manfred and Newton Gimmick from The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin, Ultron from The Avengers: United They Stand, Basil from Babar (TV series), Bartholomew Batt and Mr. Monitor from Beetlejuice (TV series), Max's Dad from the Beyblade series, Father Cat, Humperdink, Wolfgang Wolf from The Busy World of Richard Scarry, Longarm / P.J. O'Malley C.O.P.S. (TV series), Beastly from The Care Bears (TV series), Bugsy Vile from Dog City, Kutlass from Donkey Kong Country (TV series), Widdle Warrick from Star Wars: Ewoks, Federico Froggina from Jojo's Circus, Rocky from Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends, Brother Alf and Cheesethief from Redwall (TV series), Asle from Stroker and Hopp, Toad from The Super Mario Bros. Super Show and The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, Oogtar from Super Mario World (TV series), Melvin and Various Monster Hunters from Tales from the Cryptkeeper, Brawny Accomplice and Kai's Uncle from Time Warp Trio, Bedhead from Totally Spies, and Graydon Creed and Leech from X-Men (TV series)) *Matt Stone (Kyle Broflovski, Kenny McCormick and many others on South Park, Chris and others in Team America World Police) *Alyson Stoner (Xion from Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Isabella from Phineas and Ferb) *Tara Strong (Hello Kitty, Kylie Griffen from Extreme Ghostbusters, Dil Pickles from Rugrats, Timmy Turner and Poof from The Fairly OddParents, Bubbles from The Powerpuff Girls, Raven from Teen Titans, Princess Clara and Toot Braunstein from Drawn Together, Omi from Xiaolin Showdown, Rikku from Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2 and Ben Tennyson and Upgrade of Ben 10, among others) *Eric Stuart (English voices of Brock and James on the first eight seasons and the Chronicles of Pokémon and various Pokémon characters. In Yu-Gi-Oh!, Seto Kaiba & others. *Gary Sturgis (Best known for voiceing Ebon from Static Shock and as the first to voice Bronze Tiger. *Cree Summer (Penny in Inspector Gadget, Elmyra Duff and Mary Melody in Tiny Toon Adventures, Suzie in Rugrats, Numbah Five in Codename: Kids Next Door, Princess Kida in Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Valerie Gray in Danny Phantom, Cleo in Clifford the Big Red Dog, and Foxxy Love in Drawn Together) *Joshua Swanson (Maury in Pokémon: The Rise of Darkrai, Stan Jones in ObsCure II) *D. B. Sweeney (Aladar in Disney's Dinosaur, Sitka in Brother Bear) *Keith Szebarijka (Voices Venom in Web of Shadows) T *George Takei (anime voice actor, notable roles include Fire Nation Prison Warden of Avatar: The Last Airbender, and Sulu in Star Trek: The Animated Series. *Glynnis Talken (Kerrigan and the Medic from the popular StarCraft computer game series, The Rogue and the barmaid from the popular Diablo computer game series, Kashya from the popular Diablo computer game series, and Julie Winters from MTV's The Maxx *James Arnold Taylor (Gabe Logan from the "Syphon Filter series, Tidus from the Final Fantasy X video game series, Fox commercial announcer, Obi-Wan Kenobi in the Star Wars: Clone Wars animated series, Wooldoor Sockbat and the Producer on Drawn Together) *Jen Taylor (Original voice of Sunny Day in the Backyard Sports series, voices of Nintendo characters Princess Peach, Toad, and Toadette in various Mario games (1999-2005), and Cortana in Halo games (2001-) *Russi Taylor (current voice of Minnie Mouse (1985-2019), Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Gonzo from Muppet Babies, Strawberry Shortcake, various voices on The Simpsons; also wife of the late Wayne Allwine, former voice of Mickey Mouse) *Veronica Taylor (English voices of Ash Ketchum, May, Delia Ketchum, and Diglett on the first eight seasons and the Chronicles of Pokémon, and several anime roles) *Simon Templeman (Doctor Doom on Fantastic Four, Kain from the Legacy of Kain series) *Bill Thompson (Droopy Dog, Touché Turtle from The Hanna-Barbera New Cartoon Series, Dodo and White Rabbit from Alice in Wonderland (1951 film), Mr. Smee from Peter Pan (1953 film), Bull, Dachise, Jim's Friend, Jock, Joe, and Policeman from Lady and the Tramp, and King Hubert from Sleeping Beauty (1959 film)) *Erik Thompson (narrator of "World's Most Amazing Videos", "The Universe", "Animal Extractors", "Stringers:LA", "Nighthawks", "Jurassic Fight Club", "Shootout!" and the promotional voice of National Geographic Channel ) *Marc Thompson (Best known for voicing Kasey from TMNT 2003 series, Payton in Chaotic, and many antagonist voices in Pokemon) *Tony Todd (Astaroth from Batman: The Brave and the Bold, Fin Fang Foom in Iron Man: Armored Adventures and for directly voicing The Fallen in Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen.) *Vincent Tong (Currently known for voicing Mandarin in Iron Man: Armored Adventures) *Elias Toufexis ("Max Steel", "Rainbow Six Vegas 2", "Assassin's Creed 2", "Deus Ex 3" and "Splinter Cell: Conviction") *Stanley Tucci (oft-used corporate voice of many AT&T commercials) *Chris Tulloch (voice of Zorran on TUGS) U *Alanna Ubach (Voice of Liz Allen from The Spectacular Spiderman.) *Peter Ustinov (Voice of Prince John and King Richard in Robin Hood.) V * Eric Vale (Trunks of Dragonball Z, Sanji of One Piece) * Stevie Vallance (Tigrerra from the Bakugan: Battle Brawlers franchise, and Natsuko Fuji from Inuyasha.) * Jean Vander Pyl (Wilma Flintstone from The Flintstones) * Cristina Valenzuela (Kanaria from Rozen Maiden Traumend, Louise from Zero no Tsukaima) * Jhonen Vasquez (Voice of Minimoose and Zims Computer in Invader ZIM) * Samuel Vincent (Edd on Ed, Edd, and Eddy, Athrun Zala on Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny, Jordan on Oban Star Racers, Aerrow and Dark Ace in Storm Hawks) * Vanesa Tomaniso: provides the voice for Cousin Carolina on Martha Speaks. * Humberto Vélez: He is the Mexican and Latinoamerican voice of Homer Simpson * Sylvia Villagran: Voice of World's Funniest Commercials, Super Bowl's Greatest Commercials W *Kari Wahlgren (Haruko in FLCL, Witch Hunter Robin, Nova in Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!, Saturn Girl in Legion of Superheroes, among others) *Hynden Walch (Starfire and Blackfire on Teen Titans and Estelle of Tales of Vesperia) *Janet Waldo (Typically voiced Ingenues such as Judy Jetson and Josie James) *Patrick Warburton (Brock Samson in The Venture Bros., Joe Swanson in Family Guy, Kronk in The Emperor's New Groove & The Emperor's New School, Titan in Space Chimps, and Ken in Bee Movie). * Jim Ward (Chet Ubetcha in The Fairly OddParents and The Stephanie Miller Show) * Hugo Weaving (Megatron in the films Transformers and Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen) *Frank Welker (Freddy Jones from Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!, Megatron and Soundwave from Transformers, Ray Stantz and Slimer from The Real Ghostbusters, Santa's Little Helper from The Simpsons (from 1991 to 2002), Darkseid on Super Friends, current voice of Scooby-Doo and many others. Known for doing wide range of animal Not UK) *Danny Wells (voice of Raul and Bush from Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats, Luigi Mario from The Super Mario Bros. Super Show, Guard in Batman: the animated series, the Detective in Grossology, Poop or Scoop announcer in Crashbox) *Adam West (Gray Ghost on Batman: The Animated Series, Mayor Adam West on Family Guy, Adam West/Catman on The Fairly OddParents, Marion Grange on The Batman, R. Kelly's lawyer on The Boondocks, and himself on The Simpsons) *Billy West (original voice of Stimpy and later took over as Ren of Ren and Stimpy, Philip J. Fry and others from Futurama, current voice of several Looney Tunes characters and Woody Woodpecker) *Jaleel White (Sonic the Hedgehog in Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog (also known as Sonic SatAM), and Sonic Underground, Bladebeak in Quest for Camelot, and 15-year-old Martin Luther King, Jr. in Our Friend, Martin) *Thea White (Voice of Muriel Bagge on Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Mae Whitman (Shanti in The Jungle Book II, Katara on Avatar: The Last Airbender, Rose on American Dragon: Jake Long, and Tinker Bell in Tinker Bell (film)) *Chris Wiggins (Cornelius from Babar (TV series), No Heart from The Care Bears, Mr. Groundhog from Franklin, Thor and Dr. Donald Blake from The Marvel Super Heroes, Pecolias (Gramps) from Pecola, Fridolf from Pippi Longstocking, Abbot Mortimer from Redwall, Toad from Rock & Rule, Blackwell the Magician, Boomer, Infinata, Mysterio and R. Lee Clivendon from Spider-Man, Slim from Tales from the Cryptkeeper, and Dimetro from Dinosaucers) *R. J. Williams - Kissyfur (Kissyfur), Dink (Dink, the Little Dinosaur), Kit Cloudkicker (Talespin) *Robin Williams (Genie on Disney's Aladdin and Aladdin and the King of Thieves, Batty Koda on Ferngully: The Last Rainforest, Fender on Robots, and Lovelace & Ramon on Happy Feet) *Travis Willingham (Roy Mustang in Fullmetal Alchemist) *Bruce Willis ( RJ in Over the Hedge (film)) *David Wills (Voice of Espio from the Sonic the Hedgehog game series) *Lionel G. Wilson (Voice of Eustace Bagge on Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Owen Wilson (Heat Vision in Heat Vision and Jack, Rhett in the King of the Hill episode Luanne Virgin 2.0, Lightning McQueen in Cars and Cars 2, and Coach Skip in Fantastic Mr. Fox (film)) *Paul Winchell (Tigger from Disney's Winnie the Pooh cartoons, Dick Dastardly, Clyde, leader of the Ant Hill Mob, and Private Meekly from Wacky Races, Gargamel from The Smurfs, and others) *April Winchell (Clarabelle Cow from Disney's Mickey Mouse Clubhouse television series, Cruella De Vil in 101 Dalmatians, and others) *Wally Wingert (Amshel and Nathan in Blood+, Renji Abarai in Bleach and Almighty Tallest Red in Invader ZIM) *Ray Winstone (Soldier Sam in The Magic Roundabout (film), Mr. Beaver in The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, and Beowulf in Beowulf (2007 film)) *Reese Witherspoon (Serena in The Trumpet of the Swan (film), Debbie in King of the Hill, Greta Wolfcastle in The Simpsons, and Susan Murphy/Ginormica in Monsters vs. Aliens) *Stephanie Wittels (recently recruited voice actress for ADV) *Dave Wittenberg (Kakashi on Naruto, Allen Ridgely in the Xenosaga series, Announcer of G4's Ninja Warrior and Unbeatable Bonzuke) *Elijah Wood (Icarus on Adventures from the Book of Virtues, Jason on King of the Hill, Tom Thumb on The Adventures of Tom Thumb and Thumbelina, Ethan on American Dad!, Mumble on Happy Feet, 9 in 9 (2009 film), and Spyro the Dragon on The Legend of Spyro) *Evan Rachel Wood (Abba in the English dub of Asterix and the Vikings, Cordelia in Shark Bait, and Mala in Battle for Terra) *Matthew Wood (Voice of General Grievous from Star Wars) *James Woods (Hades on Disney's Hercules and Kingdom Hearts, ''Benedict in Recess: School's Out, Gloomius Maximus in Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun, and as well as himself on ''Family Guy) *William Woodson (voice of the Cylons from Battlestar Galactica TV series, many TV commercials, narrations for miniseries such as Winds of War, worked with Stan Freeberg on United States of America album, and much, much more) *Ben Wright (Rodger Radcliff on One Hundred and One Dalmatians, Rama on The Jungle Book, and Grimsby on The Little Mermaid) *Bonnie Wright (Vanessa in The Replacements episode London Calling, Ginny Weasley in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game) and Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)) *Samuel E. Wright (Sebastian on The Little Mermaid and The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea, and Kron from Dinosaur) X Y *Alan Young (the current voice of Scrooge McDuck (1983-), Haggis MacHaggis in The Ren & Stimpy Show, and 7-Zark-7 & Keyop in Battle of The Planets) Z *Lenore Zann (Rogue in X-Men and Spiderman: The Animated Series, Master Cyclonis in Storm Hawks, Captain Star and Little Ditcher in Salty's Lighthouse as well as roles in MegaMan NT Warrior, Outlaw Star, Fushigi Yugi, and Mobile Suit Gundam) *Chiara Zanni (anime voice actress, roles include Hamtaro, Hakudoshi in the Inuyasha dub, and Eva/Molly in Oban Star Racers) *Renee Zellweger (Tammy in the King of the Hill episode Ho Yeah!, Angie in Shark Tale, Vanessa in Bee Movie, and Katie in Monsters vs. Aliens) *Patric Zimmerman (Elroy Jetson in Jetsons: The Movie, Revolver Ocelot in Metal Gear Solid and Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty) *Noam Zylberman (Split Kit in Garbage Pail Kids (TV series) and Bentley Raccoon in The Raccoons) Category:Voice actors